To The Resistance!
by FlamzyLuvsYou
Summary: AU: A crisis has happened leaving many dead or struggling to live. Three men are to join the Resistance if they want to continue living the lives they already started. They meet three woman, train, and soon, all hell will break loose. Rated T for some swearing. Original parings.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this pilot chapter! Important things will happen here that will set the story, and if you like it so far, review!**

**This story is based in modern times, with phones and such. Something happened, which will be explained later, that caused many to go into hiding or join the resistance.**

**Warning: There will be swearing. It won't be to apparent, but there will be bits and pieces where swearing occurs.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls.**

* * *

Three heads popped up from the bushes, each pair of eyes narrowed as they surveyed the region in front of them. The self-appointed leader clutched his fist when he saw what they all were coming for, soldiers. The young males, although tense, were grinning. Pearly whites shined in the dark. These soldiers were just lazing about, chatting and getting drunk. Easy targets. Although they weren't the most fun.

The eldest one of the three turned to his companions, giving a short nod. He grabbed a stick and drew in the ground a small plan. He would attack from the front, his oldest younger brother from the back, and his youngest of all brother would stay back and be ready to spray with the sleep gas. Once everyone agreed with the plan, the brothers pulled gas masks over their faces, to hide their identities and not be affected by the possible gas.

The brothers swiftly moved to their spots, the youngest taking a container out of his utility belt. The second oldest rolled into his final bush, causing a rustle.

"Yo, did you here that?" one of the soldiers slurred, suddenly alert. Well, as alert as he could be. The corners of his vision were hazy and blurry.

"I dunno, man. Do you think it was a squirrel or something?" the other hiccuped, holding up his beer. The two soldiers shrugged and tapped their cups together, having a hefty laugh. The eldest brother glared at the others, frowning in disappointment. Instead of continuing silently reprimanding them, he rose his hand just out of the bush he hid in. Three... Two...

One.

The eldest took out his sword and held it to the soldiers throat, not piercing skin. His brother pushed down the more sober one, holding a pistol to the guy's temple. The youngest brother turned away from the scene, closing his eyes tight. His older brothers grinned maliciously, and quickly finished the job with either a swipe of the arm or a pull of a trigger. A loud _BANG _was heard from the area as the second oldest shot the soldier. The two brothers quickly stood, ignoring the blood that began pooling around them. They ran to where their youngest brother was. After a few seconds, when they heard more coming, the three turned and ran.

The boys ran to their respective horses, and rode off as silently as they could. Once they were far from the scene, and knew nobody could follow their trail, they began to ride to their peaceful little cottage. It wasn't long before they arrived at the little wooden house. The eldest swung open the door, wiping a rag on his blood red sword. His eyes surveyed his home before he called out.

"Ms. Keane?" the name slipped off of his tongue easily, a small smile arriving on his face as the older woman, mid to late forties, showed herself in the door. She had black hair with several silver and white hairs that ended messily at her shoulders, and tired blue eyes that seemed to hold all the secrets. This lady was there for the three boys when everyone else wasn't. Granted, their parents had a good reason to not be there, which will be revealed later. But everyone else, except this nice lady, left them alone to fend for themselves when the crisis started.

"Boys, what have you been up to?" she asked, tapping her foot. The oldest sighed and got out of the doorway, walking over to the table and taking a chair. The next brother came in and sat beside him. The youngest took a while, as his brothers left it to him to tie up the horses.

"We were just having a bit of fun." The second oldest shrugged as his brother stole a chair next to him.

"Really Butch? A bit?" she questioned. She took a few steps beside the eldest, quickly snatching the sword he was cleaning. "You call THIS a bit?" she pointed the stained-red part towards the young man's neck, sighing and turning away, throwing his hands in the air. "I give you three freedom for one night, and you go and kill someone! I am ashamed of you!"

"But-" the youngest rose his hand in protest, but was quickly silenced.

"No buts, Boomer. I am very disappointed in you three." the woman growled, leaning against the small counter behind her.

"We killed two soldiers, Ms. Keane. Both wandering and drinking." the eldest informed. The woman visibly stiffened, shaking her head.

"Brick, how many times do I have to tell you, if you keep on doing this, we're going to be found! They'll find out somehow, and we'll all be killed!" she tossed the sword back to the oldest one, a frown carved into her face.

"Go to your rooms. Dinner will be ready in a half an hour." she ordered, crossing her arms and pointing her nose up. The boys grumbled and stumbled away. Their rooms consisted of a box of clothing and a small twin bed that took up the rest of the space. That was the only way the boys could have their own space. Brick entered his room first, slamming it angrily. Butch slammed his harder, as if it was a contest. Boomer gently closed his door, not feeling the need to break it that day.

The night went on in silence, and the boys went to bed. Ms. Keane stayed awake a bit longer, only to call someone.

_"Hello?"_ the voice on the other answered, obviously tired. It sounded feminine all the same.

"They did it again, Sara. The boys killed two soldiers tonight." Ms. Keane groaned, tapping her nails on the table.

_"Oh, so that was what the fuss was all about. A few soldiers came here and interrogated us. Good thing the girls didn't come back from their mission."_ the other voice sighed audibly, before speaking again. _"Beatrice, I think its time. I think they're old enough to finally join the resistance."_ Ms. Keane, or, rather, Beatrice wanted to hang up, right then.

"No, they are still to young! They don't underst-" she was cut off.

_"Beatrice! They are nineteen years old and already working like us!" _the voice countered, agitation growing in the feminine voice. _"The girls started at the age of ten, so don't say nineteen is to young."_ Beatrice sniffled quietly, looking to the bedroom doors. Another sigh came from the phone. _"I know you don't want them to grow up, Bea. But they need to if they want to survive. Get them up and get them here by dawn. The girls will meet you halfway there and lead you to the headquarters. See you there."_ the other hung up, leaving a crying woman to clutch the phone. She didn't ear a door open, or the shuffle of steps.

"Ms. Keane, I'm trying to-" Boomer was rubbing his eyes when he saw the tears on the woman's face. He was alert and was by her side in a second, rubbing her back. "Ms. Keane, whats wrong? Did the bad guys come along? Did someone hurt you?" he questioned, using his navy blue pajama sleeve to wipe under her eyes.

"Boomer, wake your brothers and pack your belongings. We're moving." the woman said in a heartbeat, fighting the tears and turning away. She put the phone down and ushered the boy away. "Hurry, we don't have much time." Boomer was confused, but obeyed. He quickly went to Brick's room and shook him, knowing it was safer to wake him first.

"No, Boomer. You can't sleep with me tonight." Brick mumbled, half awake. Blush absorbed Boomer's face. He usually came in here in the middle of the night, because he was still afraid of being alone.

"Brick. Ms. Keane says we're moving. We gotta go fast, apparently." the blonde said quickly, giving the other another shake before walking back to the door. Brick sat up, and rose his eyebrow. The redhead put on a lazy smirk.

"I'm going to guess that you want me to wake Butch." Boomer nodded quickly, looking to the floor. Brick chuckled. "Go pack your stuff, I got him." Boomer nodded thankfully and headed off. Brick lumbered out of his door and headed to the next room. He had to force the door open, and couldn't help but laugh.

Butch was laying with his bottom up in the air, and his face turned to the side and close to his knees. His naturally spiky black hair was all over the place, and drool pooled around his face. Brick, after he was done laughing, pushed his brother over and shook his violently.

"BUTCH! WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" the redhead yelled. His raven haired brother sat up quickly, glaring at his older brother with distaste.

"Why the fuck are you waking me up so early in the morning?!" he growled, standing up.

"We're moving, Butchy Boy. Get dressed and pack up. Apparently, this whole thing is urgent, so hurry up." Brick said quickly, dodging his brother's swings and heading back to his room.

Beatrice waited by the door, a dufflebag with her clothes in it by her side. She wore a long, dirty brown cloak that covered her entire body and left a shadow over her face. Boomer and Brick came out of their rooms. Brick put his old baseball cap on backwards, pulling on a jacket and holding a large red backpack. Boomer fixed his wing-like hair and wore a collared blue shirt with a hoodie. He also held a backpack, but in blue.

Butch arrived last, wearing ripped jeans and a leather jacket, along with a beenie. He held a green dufflebag. Once everyone was ready, Ms. Keane opened the door and directed everyone to the horses. Luggage was strapped to respective horses, since Ms. Keane had her own, and the four took off.

It was about an hour later when they all began hearing other footsteps. Brick slowed down a bit to survey the area. Butch took out one of his pistols and Boomer galloped beside Ms. Keane, who didn't seem phased. Suddenly, another cloaked person rode up on the other side of Ms. Keane.

"Are you Beatrice Keane?" the person said after clearing their throat. The boys couldn't tell what gender these people were, because they were wearing cloaks that covered their bodies, and the one that spoke covered their mouth and deepened their voice. The boys guessed that they were guys, because what girls would be riding horses so close to such dangerous people?

"Yes, I am she. Are you...?" the woman began, cut off by a quick nod.

"We are to escort you safely. Hope you don't mind." the mysterious person pulled away, nodding to their two other companions. The person in the rose red cloak took the lead, while the one in the sky blue cloak took the back left, and the one with the emerald green cloak to the far right, forming a triangle. The boys grumbled, but didn't complain. They were entering territory they weren't familiar with, nor did they know where they were going.

"Thank you." Ms. Keane said as the ride continued.

They were closer now, the sun began to rise. Brick looked back at his brothers before riding closer to the rose-red cloak.

"Who are you?" he asked, curious. No answer. "What, now you don't speak?" again, no answer. Brick frowned, grabbing the reign's with one hand and leaning over, attempting to grab the corner of the cloak. Almost... there...

"WOAH! SLOW DOWN!" Brick snapped his head forward, spotting a person in front of him, holding her hand up. His horse came to an abrupt stop, causing him to fall off. His brothers laughed hysterically. He even heard a laugh from the person he was riding beside. It seemed so... angelic, for some reason. He groaned and stood up, rubbing his bottom. His brothers came over and patted his back, hiding their chuckles. The mystery riders stood beside the woman who was standing in front of his horse. She had big, bushy red hair that covered a majority of her face. Strands of white were scattered around in the bush of hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle your horse." the woman chuckled, bringing her hand to her face to hide her smile, even though it was already hidden. "I'm Bellum. Sara Bellum. I am the leader of the Resistance, along with Professor John." she motioned to the tall man standing a few feet away, talking to another person. "You are here because you are finally ready to join the ranks of us." she gave a small glare to the lady who raised us, causing her to give a shy smile. The boys looked at each other, grinning. So there was a resistance, huh?

Suddenly, a small golden fluffball made a beeline for the three who escorted us here. It hopped around the green-cloak first, then ran in circles around rose-cloak, then stood on its hindlegs in front of sky-cloak. The person wearing the blue cloak giggled and picked up the golden retriever puppy. The puppy licked at their face, then with a flick of its neck, brought the hood of the cloak over and away from the person's face.

It. Was. A. Girl.

A pale, not to pale, white girl with sky blue eyes and wavy blonde hair held that hung around her shoulder blades. She giggled with a bounce, hugging the animal close to her.

"You're a GIRL!?" Boomer squeaked, eyes widened, as if he was betrayed. The girl looked at him and pouted, scratching behind the pup's ears.

"Actually, we're all girls." Emerald-cloak rumbled, untying and completely taking off the cloak. It revealed a woman with bobbed black hair and shining green eyes, and a small frown on her face. She was a bit tanner than her blonde friend. Rose-cloak took her hood off and revealed her perfectly freckled face, long auburn hair that bunched up around her neck, hinting it was longer, and bright pink eyes.

Wait. Pink eyes.

Brick took a step forward and eyed the girl with pink eyes, narrowing his own red eyes. He had gotten his eyes from an accident long ago, chemical radiation and stuff. But how did she get her eyes? Maybe the same way? The girl pushed him away and crossed her arms. Sara Bellum giggled and introduced.

"The blonde over there is Bubbles." she motioned to the girl who was now playing with the puppy. "The black-haired one is Buttercup." she tipped her head to the one who was 'checking' her nails, when, in reality, she was trying to get out of formally introducing herself. "And this is Blossom, my daughter." she motioned to the last girl, who was taking off her cloak and revealing her thigh-long auburn hair. She reached into her jean's pocket and pulled out a ribbon, quickly fixing it into her hair.

The boys watched in awe, being introduced by Ms. Keane. "This is Boomer, Butch, and Brick." she then walked over to the two leaders. "Why don't you three talk for a bit? Let the adults have a conversation." she said, following Professor and Bellum. The three teens looked at each other, no one daring to say anything. All until Blossom spoke up.

"We better get inside before anyone catches us." she said, leading her friends and the newbies to a small shed. The guys followed slowly. The six of them, plus a puppy, squeezed into the shed that was just about the size of a large elevator. Blossom murmured some words in a language the boys didn't understand, and the floor plunged beneath them all. The girls screamed of joy as they all went down the tube slide. The boys screamed of fear.

Once they made it into the main area, a bunch of large quarters underground, the girls led the boys to a room off to the side. The puppy left them and went into another little area, where his family was.

"So, you're the founder's daughter?" Brick asked Blossom, trying to start a conversation.

"In a way, we all are. I am truly the daughter of Bellum, by blood. But after the crisis years ago, my mother adopted Bubbles here. Buttercup came with her father, who is Professor John." Blossom quickly explained, giving a shrug. "But we're all like sisters, more or less. What about you three? You all look nothing alike?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lets just say our father got around, okay?" Butch grumbled. He hated being questioned why he looked nothing like his brothers. He loved his brothers, and that should be enough.

"Hes right. Our dad first fell in love with my mother, a redhead. She was diagnosed with cancer a bit before her pregnancy with me. Dad got angry, and reverted to drinking. He somehow got two other girls pregnant then. My mother gave birth to me and died a few days later, then Butch's mom ditched him because she wasn't ready for a family. Boomer's mom decided to take us all in, even our cheating dad. But, soon, she couldn't handle the stress of taking care of two children who weren't hers, and knowing that Boomer wasn't exactly a love child. She committed suicide." Brick told the story quickly, earning a glare from his brothers. He shrugged. He was brought to a place where he felt safe, and talking to Blossom made him feel even more safe.

"That's such a sad story." Bubbles sniffled, holding her cloak under her eyes as tears dripped from them. Boomer felt he needed to comfort her, but didn't do so.

"Well, there goes my story. My mom just died after giving birth to me." Buttercup muttered, shrugging.

"My father was killed by the soldiers." Blossom said, her voice suddenly as cold as ice. The three boys were taken back, while Bubbles and Buttercup ignored it.

"Enough with the sad stories. What do you guys know about weapons?" Buttercup asked, turning to the guys.

"What do we know about weapons? We probably know more than you. You guys are just girls, plus you're younger than us, aren't you?" Butch taunted.

"We're seventeen." Buttercup countered.

"We're nineteen!" Butch stood up, grinning.

"You act like you're thirteen." she pulled a smug grin on her face. "Plus, have you been training with trained professionals since you were ten? Oh, no, you weren't." Buttercup laughed.

"Then I challenge you to a duel of sorts!" Butch growled, hating how he could be losing an argument.

"Dude, this is the twentyfirst century. Nobody duels." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Green against green, red against red, and blue against blue." Butch continued, gritting his teeth. Buttercup looked over at the other two girls, who crossed their arms and nodded.

"You're on, Butchyboy."

"Can't wait, Butterbabe."

* * *

**Remember to tell me if you liked this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't expect the first chapter to get reviews, honestly. I just thought it would be one of those 'eh' stories that no one reviews on. But I even got a ****_PM_**** asking to update this story! So, gladly, I am right now. For you guys :3**

* * *

The six teenagers walked out onto a large field, each holding a respective weapon. Blossom held duelblades, one in each hand. Buttercup held onto a large katana, holding it in front of her and grinning. Bubbles had a quiver and a bow, she was checking the string on the bow. While the girls had less modern weapons, the boys turns up with more modern ones. Brick held onto his pirate like sword, grinning as he stared down his new pink friend. Butch gripped two pistols, one in each hand, acting as if he didn't care so much. All the while Boomer held onto a few of his gas bombs. The six of them all wore protective armor that couldn't be penetrated, even if they tried.

A large golden retriever walked onto the field, tail wagging excitedly. This was Goldie, the Resistance's mascot. She had a litter before, which explained the few puppies roaming around. She was also very well trained on when to start training sessions and when to begin. The dog barked once, sitting on his hind legs and posing as if it was begging. She barked twice, going back on all of her paws and turning to leave. Finally, she barked three times and rushed off the field. The boys were confused. Why was the dog barking? It wasn't until an arrow fell beside Boomer that they realized it had begun.

_Brick&Blossom_

Blossom squinted through her helmet, watching Brick with cautiousness. She didn't have one bit of doubt that he wasn't strong or skilled - but she did doubt him actually beating her. The older man charged at her, like she expected, and she tucked and rolled out of the way. She didn't expect him to turn on his heel so quickly, though, and strike at her. She quickly ducked and and stood up, looking at him dead on. She could tell he was smirking.

The pink-eyed beauty walked to the side, watching him. Brick watched her carefully too, both planning their attacks. Suddenly, Blossom launched forward, her blades held inwards as she aimed her hands for her shoulder so she could do a hand spring. He stumbled backward, though, messing up what would've been a 'kill' and almost messing up her spring. She landed on her feet and glared at him.

Brick rolled his shoulder back and held her sword out to him. "You might want to give up now while you still have the chance!" he warned her, slowly making steps towards her. She easily back-flipped out of the way of his first swing before answering with a quick 'No!'. He chuckled and took a step back. "Then come at me." She obeyed, rushing towards him. He followed her steps with his eyes, taking a step back for every two. He expected for her to swipe at his side again, or try to run around him and get him from behind. But no.

The teenage girl faced him head on. She pushed herself off the ground and launched towards him. She watched his eyes widened through his helmet as he tried to get away, but she already landed on him and pushed him over. She turned and kicked his sword out of his hand, turning back to face him. She used a rag she had around her wrist to hold his hands together, then held both of her blades to his armor-clad throat.

"O-okay." Brick choked out, only because she was crushing his lungs. "You win. Now get off of me." he ordered. She grinned and stood up, allowing him to do the same. The two stood and waited for their siblings to finish.

_Boomer&Bubbles_

Bubbles scanned the area. Boomer had thrown a bunch of smoke bombs the second the arrow landed beside him, causing her to lose where he was. She searched her surroundings, arrow drawn back in case she had to shoot. She heard footsteps and immediately turned towards them, letting go of the arrow and shooting towards the area. She heard a started gasp and grinned, only to be surprised by a 'beep beep' accelerating. She turned and ran away from where she was taking refuge. She turned to where she was and spotted a mass of a bluish gas, guessing it was sleep-gas. She rolled her eyes and looked around, finding herself nearly submerged in smoke. She coughed and swung her arm around, trying to find a way out.

Boomer watched from off the sidelines. He was wearing a gas-mask that not only shielded him from everything, but allowed him to peer through the gas. He chuckled when she began to stumble into the sleep gas that he set up at the end of the tunnel. Easy! The blonde boy yawned loudly, causing the girl to step back and look towards him again. He let his blue eyes widen as she drew back an arrow and nearly shot him in his face. If he hadn't tipped to the side, he would've lost already. The man abandoned his post and ran off.

Several arrows followed him until he hit a dead end. The short blonde girl walked right up to him and pointed an arrow at his chest, putting on a childish smile. "Do I win already?" she asked, looking up at him. He panicked slightly before feeling yet another gas bomb on his belt. He grinned and shook his head, dropping the bomb and pushing past her. She squeaked as the bomb went off and let out what he guessed what sleep-gas. He watched her from the other smoke cloud as it dwindled. She swatted, and coughed, until she finally fell. He grinned and strode up to her.

"I win." he gloated. He stood up and looked at his brothers and new friends, spotting that Brick and Blossom were on the floor, Blossom obviously winning. He rolled his eyes. He thought his brother was supposed to be the smart one! He shook his head and tried to find Buttercup and Butch. Just as he spotted them, he felt an arm grip his shoulder and the bottom of his helmet shift slightly. He looked back and spotted Bubbled, who was holding a dagger up to his armor-clad throat with a happy grin. He froze, forgetting he had armor on. She easily turned and pushed him up against the cliff nearby.

"Do I win now?" she asked. Boomer gulped and nodded 'yes'. She squealed and released him, allowing him to sigh in defeat.

_Butch&Buttercup_

Buttercup charged at the green-eyed man, holding her katana to the side. She kept an eye on him at all times, not wanting to lose him. He seemed surprise when he saw her coming at him, lifting both of his pistols and shooting madly at her. The female skillfully turned and twisted her arms so the bullets would bounce off of her weapon. She pounced forward and aimed for his side, surprised to see him hop up and skillfully avoid her action. She frowned and swung at his feet once again. And again, he dodged, but this time did a flip backwards to get away from her.

He shot at her three times. One hit her shin and bounced off the metal plate, another just barely skimmed by her face, and the last was knocked away from her neck by her sword. "You have to do better than that!" Buttercup teased, taking a step back herself. Butch growled and shot around her quiet a few times, but she dodged them all the same. Except for a few that hit her arms and legs. Buttercup yawned as he reloaded his pistols, running towards him at full speed. She swung her blade up while swinging her leg down. Either he got hit in the face or he tripped, she was fine.

Butch squatted down, narrowly missing the blade, but got caught in Buttercup's leg swing and fell backwards. Buttercup quickly knocked the guns out of his hands and held the katana at his throat, grinning. "I thought you were going to be harder to defeat." she gloated, looking up to see her sisters and their competitors watching them. She removed her sword from its spot and raised it high in victory. The girls shook their heads while the boys grinned. What? She looked back down at Butch, who was grinning as well. He swung his leg upwards, connecting with her lower parts. Sure, she was a girl and there was metal plating but s_till._ Anything will hurt for anyone.

Buttercup dropped her katana and fell to her knees, clutching her crotch like a boy would if he was kicked in the balls. "Low blow, man." she growled. "Literally." Butch rolled his eyes and picked up her sword, pointing it towards her.

"Who won now, Butterbabe?" he asked cockily. Buttercup rose back to her feet, Butch keeping the sword pointing towards her throat, and put her hands up in surrender. Suddenly, she lashed forward and ducked under the katana, punching his stomach and side, then giving a powerful kick to his groin. A clatter was heard as he dropped the sword and fell to his knees. Tears welded up in his eyes as he fought the pain. Buttercup, instead of grabbing her katana, grabbed his pistols and pointed them at him.

"I'm pretty sure I did." she growled. She sent him two bullets. One that bounced off of his chest piece, and one that buried itself beside his knee. He looked up at her with admiration, yet anger. The two stayed silent until Goldie came back onto the lawn. She barked three times, tail raised high, then trotted over to Blossom and barked again, announcing the winner of those two. She then stood next to Bubbles and barked again, then trotted over to Buttercup. She observed for a minute before lifting a paw towards Buttercup and barking. The girls either squealed or grinned as they were announced the winners.

"Congrats, girls. And good job, boys." Sarah said as she waved from the side of the field. Beside her was John, Beatrice, a short hairy man, and a tall sunburned man. The girls smiled and walked over, the boys following - well, trying. Butch was more or less limping.

"Thanks, Mom." Blossom hugged her mother and smiled, Bubbles following. Buttercup hi-fived her father. The boys went up to Beatrice who patted their heads and smiled.

"You'll get them next time, promise." she told them. Brick rolled his eyes and motioned to the two newbies.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"That's Mojo, hes one of the cooks for the Resistance." John smiled. "And that's Him." he pointed to the sunburned guy.

"Him?" the boys asked.

"Yes, Him." the sunburned man said. "My real name is Henry, but I'd rather go by Him. Its much more intimidating." he clapped his hands together, giggling. The boys slowly shied away from him and hid behind Beatrice, who was smiling cheerfully.

"Why don't we all go to the kitchen where I can make a lot of food and serve it to you all as an appetizing midday meal?" Mojo suggested.

"He means, do you guys want lunch?" Him put in, earning a glare. Everyone nodded.

"We'll meet you guys in the kitchen." John said. "You still have to put away that armor."

"But-" Buttercup was about to talk back, but her father gave her the 'Don't argue with me' glare', with which made her silent. "Yes, Dad." she muttered, walking off. The other five followed quickly. They all entered the building and went back to the armor room, where six stands where empty. The teenagers shed the armor.

"So, whats the story behind this armor?" Butch asked.

"Oh, goodness." Buttercup groaned as Bubbles' eyes lit up.

"Bring a chair, boys. Its story time." Blossom chuckled, leaning against the wall.

"Okay, so long ago, there were three kingdoms. Ruby Kingdom, Emerald Kingdom, and Sapphire Kingdom. They lived in peace and harmony, with song and laughter." Bubbles began. "But, things began getting strange. The Kings of each Kingdom ordered the army to create impenetrable suits that could withstand anything. Each Kingdom came up with two suits, one for the buffer, and one for the quicker." Bubbles looked to all the suits, pointing out the ones that the girls were for the 'quicker', and the ones the boys were for the 'buffer'.

She motioned to the first two suits, which besides the shining silver metal had a red shield and red trimming. "These came from the Ruby Kingdom, a Kingdom of smarts and wittiness." she moved on to the suits with the green shield and green trimming. "These two originated from Emerald Kingdom, which was all strength and bronze." she giggled and moved on to the suits with blue shields and trimming. "And these two came from the Sapphire Kingdom, the Kingdom of gracefulness and ease.

"The six warriors who wore these suits worked together against all defenses, and fought hard. But, one by one, the warriors' weaknesses were found and used against them, and they were killed. Its said that these suits, although are great in battle, hold a curse when fought against the soldiers that support those who killed the warriors. The curse is that you'll die the same way, with your weaknesses used against you.

"The warriors' bodies were never recovered. Only the armor. They all were found in an abandoned field by Sarah and John, and brought back. They are only to be used for practice, because of how strong they are. But some people disobey. And those people... They die." Bubbles finished, the lights going out just as she said that. A split second later, the lights turned back on. The boys looked around while Blossom and Bubbles were dying of laughter. The boys found Buttercup near the light-switch and growled. She grinned.

"So, is any of that true? Because it feels like you pranked us." Brick asked.

"Oh, its all true, up until the curse part or the part where if you wear them, you die." Blossom assured him, still laughing. The boys growled quietly, just as Beatrice peaked her head in.

"You guys hungry?" she asked, smiling. The girls nodded and left quickly, while the boys exited slowly and glumly, mainly because they had been pranks. Poor Suckers!

* * *

**Please review if you liked this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a week, maybe even two, since the boys joined the Resistance. They met many others in the group, like Robin, who recently joined the Resistance with her childhood friend, Mitch. They were newbies, like the boys, except they had joined a bit earlier than them, making them a bit more superior. Another thing was the fact that the girls were assigned to teach the boys the way of stealth and how to fight without attracting attention. It was difficult, but they were slowly catching on. The boys also came to enjoy the company of the girls, who shared the emotion.

Currently, Boomer and Bubbles were sneaking out of the base. Bubbles wanted to show Boomer something, and Boomer was excited. Currently, Bubbles' hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a light blue tank top with white skinny jeans, blue sneakers, and a pure white cloak to cover her face. Boomer, who had gotten even more clothes from the helpers of the Resistance, wore a black and blue t-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, and his normal blue sweater. His hair was sideswept, almost like wings.

The two blondes rushed through the forest on foot, Bubbles' giggling guiding Boomer through the twists and turns when he lost her. Bubbles purposely took the long way around, attempting to confuse her crush and then surprise him. Though, of course with the way she can't keep her mouth shut, he always found her.

Bubbles, when she and Boomer stopped to take a breather, decided to play a little joke. She climbed up a tree and stood on a branch above Boomer, while he wasn't looking. When he looked up to find that Bubbles had gone 'missing', he grinned and called out.

"I will find you, Bubbles! I will always find you!" he chuckled, then ran off in a direction. Bubbles, blushing, rushed after him, hiding in the trees. She wished that she had Buttercup's taste in colors - that would make her blend in much more. She purposely shook branches and rustled leaves to lure him the correct way. Finally, he found a large clearing that ended in a cliff. Bubbles hopped out of the tree she was in and walked beside him. She giggled, making him jump, and walked ahead, arms spread out as a breeze swept through the small clearing.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked, taking a deep breath before letting it go and looking back at him. He walked up to her side and over looked the terrain. Although most of it was covered by a thick black mist, he grinned at the parts that weren't. Little villages here and there that were plentiful and thriving. If you listened closely, you could hear children's laughter and shrills of excitement. He smiled.

"It is." he smiled. "How'd you find this place?" he questioned. She paused for a second before giving a simple shrug.

"I was found here, by Sarah, after my parents... um..." she slowly cut off, before raising a hand and pointing to one of the thriving villages. "Look! That's the town I was born in. It was so nice there... and so beautiful.." Bubbles sighed contently watching the little children running around, them looking like ants in her perspective. He chuckled and shook his head, deciding not to continue the previous conversation.

"So why'd you bring me up here?" he questioned. Bubbles stood up straight.

"Oh yeah!" she squeaked, as if she remembered something. "Wait here. I'll be just a moment." she held out her hands and slowly walked backwards, as if testing that he would really stay. She then turned around and ran into the forest. Boomer waited, eyebrow raised, for her to return. And soon enough, she did. The blonde girl was carrying several things with ease before dropping them all to the floor and panting. He looked down at the stuff she brought - paper, canvas, pencils, and paint...

"I was wondering if you would like to share a moment with me and sketch the sunset." she said as she caught her breath, hinting that carrying all the items wasn't as easy as it looked. "I usually do this alone, and maybe sometimes with Blossom. But, she was busy with Buttercup. Plus, I thought, maybe you would like to. You seem like an artistic guy." she smiled, holding out a pencil to him. It was true, when Boomer was younger he was the first to actually draw things with thought, while his brothers scribbled away. But, as he grew up and dubbed drawing as a 'girly' thing, he decided to no longer take interest in it, hence losing his ability to draw nice anymore. Despite this, he smiled and took the pencil from her.

"Why not? I have yet to draw the sunset." he told her, sitting down crisscross. He laid the canvas in his lap and the paper on top of it as Bubbles squealed.

"Yay! I have anther drawing partner!" she giggled. "Like I said before, Blossom comes with me sometimes, but other times she doesn't have time for it. And Buttercup... is Buttercup." she shrugged and sighed. Boomer chuckled, smiling. He didn't feel to testify about coming here everytime she wanted - he was fine with that, honestly.

"Shall we draw?" he asked, holding his pencil up for her to tap with his. She nodded and did so, almost like how you say 'cheers' at a tea party. With that, the two began to sketch out and draw the sunset that just begun. All the while Boomer made idle conversation.

"So, where'd you get all of this?" he began.

"As a job of a worker in the Resistance, we are to raid to get food and supplies for everyone to survive." she started, looking up for a moment before looking back down. "I found a bunch of this stuff on one of the raids and decided to grab it. Thankfully, no one objected to it." she giggled slightly, continuing her drawing.

"You remember that dog from a few weeks back? Goldie, was it? what's the history with her?" he questioned.

"Goldie is our mascot, as I told you before. She and these other two dogs, Coal and Rusty, had puppies, the little beauties you see running around. The one who you saw first a while back is named Butters. He's the second smallest, and the biggest love bug. He's also one of two puppies that look like their mother. The other one is Queenie, who is the youngest and smallest of the group." she began, looking up and smiling at the thought. "Then there are the two pups who resemble Coal, who we assume is their father. One of them is Dark. He likes to hide and scare people. The other is Nightmare. She followed her same-colored brother around like a duckling does to her mother." she chuckled at the two. "Then there are the last two, Ember and Red. Ember is more or less the leader of the six pups. She looks a lot like her assumed father, Rusty. But so does Red, her brother. Though, Red is much more rambunctious than Ember." Bubbles paused before giggling slightly.

"So, that's Butters, Queenie, Dark, Nightmare, Ember, and Red... What order were they born in?" he questioned, stroking the paper with his paint brush, as he had finished drawing.

"Oh, goodness. Let me see... First was Red, Dark, and Butters. She paused her whelping for a bit after that, then continued with Ember, Nightmare, and Queenie." Bubbles recalled, tapping her chin. Boomer nodded.

"Where are their fathers?"

"Well, Coal was a dog that worked for... well, the people we fight against. We saw him once, where he attacked Goldie, and we scared him away. I'm not sure if we'll ever see him again. And Rusty... well, Rusty was Blossom's first dog. He died just a few months ago of natural causes." she shrugged, sighing. "He lived a long, natural life."

"I see..." he sighed. He finished a few more strokes of his brush before holding up his painting. "Done!"

"Ohh! Let me see!" she squeaked, standing up and holding her painting so he couldn't see hers. He stood up and pointed it towards her, shocking her. It was almost like a second-graders drawing. The sun was even in the corner of the page! Bubbles giggled. "That's just so adorable!" she squeaked. "My turn!" Turning hers around, Boomer stood shocked. It was beautiful the colors blended nicely, and it was just... No words could describe it.

"Awh, good job. You made my first-grade drawing look horrendous." Boomer joked, chuckling.

"First grade? I was thinking more second grade, Boomer." she giggled.

"Oh, so I have impressed you, hmm?" Boomer asked, stroking his imaginary beard. The two continued to laugh and have a good time up on the cliff, enjoying one another's company.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, Blossick fans! Butchercup is up next! But don't worry, Blossick will be after that :3**

* * *

Butch sat on a rock, running his fingers through his naturally spiked hair. He was wearing a dark green muscle shirt with black basket ball shorts and sneakers. Nothing out of the ordinary. At the moment, he was waiting for Buttercup to finish changing, as she didn't want to ruin the clothes she was wearing when he challenged her to a duel. Apparently she was going to help Blossom with something. Oh well.

After a few minutes, the raven-haired girl walked out onto the battle field with fencing gear, her short hair pulled up into a ponytail. She wore a black tank top with lime green letters that said 'babe' on it, yoga pants, and running shoes.

"What's this?" Butch asked, frowning.

"Fencing gear. What else would it be?" she rose an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean, why did you bring it out?" he growled, standing up.

"Because you can't rely on pistols." she countered, pulling on the suit.

"Why can't we use the armor?" he asked.

"Someone else is already. Now do you want to fight or not?" she asked, holding her head high. He grunted and started to pull on the other suit. Once he had it on, the two walked out to the field and stood in front of each other. They were silent as they put on their face masks.

"You ready, Butchy?" she asked, grinning silently. Sword fighting alone was her specialty. This would be easy.

"Always am, Butters." he called back cockily. She held out her fencing sword, and he tapped his with her's.

"En garde!" she called, swiping his sword away and swinging downwards. He quickly caught on and tapped her sword away. She swung, he defended. He swung, she defended. It was actually a bit boring, from the outside looking in. Actually, it was boring all together. Due to the stances and the ways you had to swing. Soon enough, though, Buttercup was able to press the tip of her fencing sword to his chest and step back. The two took off their helmets and looked at each other, the girl speaking first.

"Now that this is over..."

"It is not!" Butch growled. "You chose a sport I wasn't strong in on purpose. You cheated!" he complained. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"This is what you get for interrupting me." she simply put, pulling the suit off and putting her hand on her hip. Butch frowned some more, fighting a smile. That sly bitch.

"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone until we have a fair fight." he said, taking his suit off.

"Okay? You'll just look like a lovesick puppy." she grinned, taking her hair out of her ponytail.

"W-what!?" Butch stuttered, blushing just a little bit. He then frowned, shaking his head. "No I won't!" she rolled her eyes and left the fencing gear on the rock, figuring someone else will pick it up. She walked away from her counterpart, who began following her.

"You weren't kidding?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course I wasn't. I really want a fair duel." Butch muttered, shrugging.

"Hmpf." Buttercup looked away. She plugged her headphones into her phone, plugging one of the plugs in her ears. She listened to the music, humming quietly.

"Hey, whatcha listening to?" Butch asked curiously. She looked up at him and held out the other earplug. He put it in his ear, wincing at the volume of the music, which he guessed was dubstep. "That's loud! You could hurt your hearing doing this!"

"What?" she wrinkled her nose at him, continuing to walk ahead. He chuckled and walked with her. They stayed silent until she turned off the music, turning to him.

"You know, I really wanted to go with Blossom." she frowned. "But because I missed my chance, I'm going with you instead." she said, ripping the earplug from his ear. He blinked.

"What?"

"You're taking me to town." she put simply. "There were things there that I really wanted to check out."

"Why can't you go alone?" he asked. "I mean, you're one of the Resistance's top people."

"I'm still under eighteen." she told him. "Plus, I'm not exactly the safest person alone." the black-haired girl looked up at him, lime green eyes narrowed. "Don't ask. It's a long story." he put his hands up in defense, chuckling.

"Okay, fine. But what makes you think that the two of us together is better than one of us alone?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just that Blossom will be there so if anything gets out of hand, she'll know what to do." Buttercup said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him ahead, while continuing to talk. "Anyways, there are rules. One, don't mention the Resistance. Two, don't look at any guards in the eyes. Three, ignore all authority." she finished and he nodded. "These rules are important, seeing as the town we're going to was taken over by the Kingdom of Darkness." he blinked several times. It was rare when someone would actually say the name of the group that took over. It was like the 'Voldemort' thing. Say the name, and you might as well be dead.

"Got it." Butch finally said as she continued to pull him along. Again, they were silent. Not much to talk about. When they approached the town's entrance, Buttercup pulled a cloak over her body. One that she seemed to pull out of no where. It was just one of those things you don't question, Butch guessed. He followed her, keeping his gaze straight as they wandered to the shopping part of the town. She led him inside a weapon shop, looking over all the katanas and swords. Butch took the moment to gaze over the guns. Everyone in the store had gone silent when they sighted the green cloak. Butch ignored the silence while the silence irked Buttercup. What did these villagers know?

With long, graceful steps, Buttercup walked across the store and tugged on Butch's arm, growling.

"We have to get out of here. Now." she hush whispered.

"Why?" he whispered back. "First you complain that you wanted to come here, and now you want to leave?" he growled quietly.

"Butch! This is an emergency! We need to-"

"That's her!" a male voice shouted from the entrance. "Quick! Grab her!"

"Shit." Buttercup swore as a few of the town's guards filed into the shop. "Believe me now, Butchy? Because we're going to have to run fast." she snarled. He nodded slowly, grabbing ahold of his pistol. She aimed a kick to the back of his shin. "No! No injuring! Hurt one, another one files in. Kill one, two more file in. They're like hydra heads." she warned him. He grumbled and nodded. The guards began closing in on the two. Buttercup slowly crouched down and lept up towards the rafters, grabbing one and swinging up, so she was standing on a beam. She mouthed 'rush' to Butch, who understood immediately and charged through the crowd unexpectedly. She followed quickly.

The two raced out of the town, swerving around trees and boulders to get the soldiers to lose track of them. Soon, they both just dived into a bush and hid there. Buttercup stiffened when they heard dogs. Butch frowned and pushed her over, tucking her under him and tossing the green cloak over them both. The dogs didn't have great sight, so even if they did sniff it out, not finding living humans would discourage them and make them continue searching.

"Don't worry, Butters." he breathed quietly. "I'll protect you, okay?" he said, looking down at her. Now, Buttercup wasn't one for sappy moments in a close proximity - or sappy moments at all. But, for once, someone said they would protect her. Someone said that they would try and put their life on the line for her. That made the black-haired girl's heart beat fast and her face go red. Thank goodness for the darkness.

"Mhm." she said, not trusting her voice. The two stayed silent like that for a few more moments before climbing out of the bush. Buttercup snatched her cloak back and hung it over her face, walking off like nothing happened. "C'mon, Butchy boy." she called behind her. "You're going to explain what happened in town today." he grinned, shaking his head.

That sly bitch.

* * *

**Ohhh. Why did everyone react so badly towards our baby Butters? and is our Butters getting a soft spot for Butchy? Lets see!**

**Buttercup: I am not. :I**

**Butch: Suuureee. No one can resist this.**

**Bubbles: I can. Only because bad boys aren't my taste.**

**Butch: T_T Buttersssss you're friend is being meeannn!**

**Buttercup: Grow up, you big baby.**


End file.
